


Hugs and Kisses

by ttttjay



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Something based on this https://ttttjay.tumblr.com/post/164628236585/robron-head-canonHeadcanon: Aaron sitting on Robert’s lap while they have a conversation, but not being able to stop kissing him.  As they talk with Robert running his hands up and down Aaron’s back, and Aaron running his hands up and down the tops of Roberts arms and every now and again leaning in for soft kisses and gentle make outsthanks for the help @godamnarmsrace





	Hugs and Kisses

Robert has been home for an hour or so and is sitting watching telly. Well the telly is on, he is more waiting for Aaron to get home, and he is due any moment.

 

When Aaron comes in, just getting back from work, he barely stopped to give Robert a quick kiss hello, stating he needs a shower before heading straight upstairs to get washed and changed.

 

Robert is still sitting with the telly on when Aaron comes back down, so he goes to join him on the sofa. Instead of sitting next to him he kneels one knee on the sofa, climbing on the couch so he is straddling Robert’s lap, with Robert’s hands automatically moving to his lower back. Giving Aaron the comfort and warmth that only a loved one can give at the end of a long day.

 

Aaron gives him a quick peck hello, asking ‘how was your day’ while only half listening, as he runs his hands up and down Robert’s arms. Watching as Robert explained some business deal or client or contract that he had worked on that day. All the while running his hands up and down Aaron’s back when he wasn’t using one of them for the occasional gesture that showed his excitement, it gave Aaron a slight grin and a need to kiss him again. As Robert stopped talking Aaron leaned in for another kiss, which was more of a gentle make out session, before pulling away with the same gentle smile.

 

Robert running his hands up and down his back, returning the question about his day, almost looking a little concerned. It had been fine, Aaron had just wanted to spend some time with his husband at the end of it.

 

Leaning in for another quick kiss, there was a discussion about what to have for tea, could they be bothered to make something or did they just want to order in, both quickly agreed going out wasn’t an option, they just wanted to spend a quiet evening together.

 

More slow kisses that turned into longer ones, but with no real desire to rush, meant that no decision is reached about what to do for food, both happy just wrapped up in each other.

 

Aaron pulls away leaning his head on Robert’s shoulder slightly turning to see what’s on the telly, Robert seems to have lost interest in it as he continues to run his hands up and down Aaron’s back, placing kisses on the parts of his head and face that he can reach. This has Aaron starting to doze from the long day at work and feels himself being shifted so that he is lying with his head on Robert’s lap and hand running through his hair, slowly causing him to drift off.


End file.
